Sonic and My Little Pony : New Adventure begin
by tranhaitrung2002
Summary: Sonic and Friends together Against Eggman before he rule all the world . But , Dr Eggman created a Giant Dimesional portal and bring Sonic and Friends trap inside a portal . But Unfortunately , Eggman and other robot trap inside a portal . Now , Sonic and friends meet Mane 6 to become friend . Eggman find a Plan to take overall Equetria ? . Find out next !
1. Brave New World

**Opening Theme : Brave New World ( Namco x Capcom)**

Seijaku no machi yugari ni michite .

Michishirube sae maru de maboroshi .

Motomete mo kogarete mo tuskamenai tooi sora wa.

Subeta wo dakitometa some agete yuku

Sekai wakatsu sora ni mimi wo sumaseba.

(Brave New World ) maneky koe ga hibiku .da

Sekai wakatsu sora wo furi aogu toki .

(Brave New World ) Dorama wa maku akeru.

Kousasuru shinn sekai hikare au .

Hikari mo yami mo yagate tokete hitotsu ni maru.

Chi ni ochiru kage dai chi wo ugachi .

Michishirube sura im wo ushinau.

Kanashikute setsunakute nemurenai shiroi yoru wa.

Shizuka ni utamuk ni tada sugite yuku.

Tooi kono sora ga sekai wo wakachi soshite umareru shinn sekai .

Sekai wakatsu sora wo furi aogu toki.

(Brave New World) Dorama wa maku akeru Dakara.

Ima wa mayoi harai ima wa furi kaerazu ni.

Aruki dasou tsuzuku sora he.

(Ude ni chikara mune ni inori kaze ni kokoro chirasanai de ).

Asu no yume to negai (daite) shin sekai wo tomo ni kakeyou.

 **(End Opening)**

 **All characters belong to Sega , Hasbro**


	2. (Sonic and My little pony Characters )

**Main Characters (Season 1)**

 **Starring : Hero**

 ** Mane 6 and Freedom Fighters**

 **Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog**

 **Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack**

 **Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkles**

 **Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower**

 **Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna**

 **Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy**

 **Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose**

 **Michelle Ruff as Cream the rabbit**

 **Tabitha St . Germain as Rarity**

 **Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat**

 **Princess of the Equestria and Sol Dimesional**

 **Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia**

 **Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna**

 **Britt McKilip as Princess (Mi Amore Cadenza) Cadence**

 **Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat**

 **Guardian of the Equestria**

 **Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog**

 **Andrew Francis as Shining Armor**

 **Andrea Libman as Marine the Raccoon**

 **Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry**

 **Friendship Arch-rivals**

 **Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer**

 **Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk**

 **Marÿke Hendrikse as Gilda the Griffon**

 **Other**

 **Tony Salermo as Chip (Light Gaia)**

 **Cathy Weseluck as Spike**

 **John Patrick Lowrie as Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel**

 **Gary Schwartz as Beam the Dynamite duck**

 **Bark the Polar bear**

 **Troy Baker as Epsio the Chamelion**

 **(More characters coming)**

 **Villain :**

 **Eggman Empire of Equestria**

 **Mike Pollock as Dr Ivo Robotnik or Eggman**

 **Kirk Thornton as Orbot**

 **Wally Wingert as Cubot**

 **John de Lancie as Discord**

 **Roger Craig Smith as Metal Sonic**

 **Ashleigh Ball as Metal Rainbow Dash**

 **All characters belong to SEGA and Hasbro**


	3. Battle of Outer Space

**After event Sonic X and Sonic Lost World . Dr Eggman Bring 1 millions fleets invade the Earth**

 **Egg Carrrier**

" HOHOHOHOHO . SOON , THE EARTH WILL BE MINE !" Eggman Smirk "Huh?!"

Unfortunately . All Egg Fleets has destroyed by Sonic the hedgehog appear his ship and he bring others friends "Yo Egghead . Long time no see " Sonic yelled

"WHAT !" Eggman anger " GRRR . How DID YOU CAME HERE !"

"Because . I come here to play WITH YOU Baldy Nosehair " Sonic smirk

All Sonic friends was laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"YOU LITTLE ! I WILL DESTROYED YOU BLUE TUMBLEWEED " Eggman Yelled

"Whatever , you just call me a tumbleweed or nothing " Sonic said

" fine fine fine . OK FORGET ABOUT IT! prepare to meet your doom now Sonic . ROBOT ATTACK !" Eggman yelled

All robots has awake and they use Sword , lazer , guns ... to destroy Sonic and Other...

"Alright gang! , LET'S ROCK !" Sonic smirk !

"OH YEAH " Tails excited

"Bring It" Knuckles excited

" Let us to me " Amy excited

" Ok " Cream excited

" Let's go " Rouge excited

All Sonic friends HAS ready to fight Eggman

(Music theme : Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes)

All robots shoot everywhere , Sonic keep running and he use Homing attack smash all Eggman robot .

Suddenly , All Mutiple rocket launcher system prepare shoot Sonic " Uh no , Eggman bring a si lly toys right ? but that's not all you got " Sonic smirk. But , all mutiple rocket laucher system has destroyed by Tornado planes . It's was Tails .

, Sonic was smirk Tails " Thank you , Tails " Sonic said

" No welcome Sonic " Tails yelled

Sonic still keep running and gave his Trademark Smirk and Thumbs up at Tails , Eggman so Frustrated " GRRRR , ORBOT . SEND IN THE EGG GIANT NOW! "

" yes boss " Orbot said

Orbot press the red button and awake all the egg giant to destroy Sonic . All Egg giant going slow and keep going to kill Sonic . But Unfortunately , A red Echidna has smash Egg Giant and defend Sonic . It's was Knuckles , he was save Sonic " Hurry up , Sonic "Knuckles said

" Thank You Knux " Sonic still running and Knuckles keep Destroy Egg Giant

Eggman is frustrated again " How dare you Hedgehog !" he beating fist on table " Cubot , SEND ALL MY ROBOT NOW !"

Yes , boss " Cubot press blue bottom and awake all the Badniks and Egg Pawn to destroy Sonic . Sonic has saw all eggman robots and he keep running . Unfortunately , Amy and Cream and Cheese the chao to destroy all eggman robots " Take that , robots " Amy Yelled

" Chao Attack !" Cream yelled

Cream throw Cheese the chao and Cheese has use spin dash to destroy all Eggman robots . " Thanks girls !" Sonic smirk

" No welcome " Cream smile

" Keep running , Sonic !" Sonic yelled

"Ok" Sonic still running to Eggman deck and Cream and Amy still fighting Eggman robots . Eggman more frustrated " THIS ISN'T OVER , ORBOT , CUBOT PREPARE MY WEAPON , NOWW !"

" YES BOSS " Cubot/Orbot said

Suddenly , a sound from the alarm signal light was warn Eggman " What happen , WHAT THE ! " Hacker cyborgs like symbol a heart and bat attack all Eggman technologies and robots " What happening . What's GOING ON !" Eggman yelled

"Boss , something wrong with our technologies and NO CUBOT ! " Orbot yelled

" MYYYYYYYMMYYMYMYM , VOVVOVOOVOICE CHHHHIPPPPPPP!" Cubot yeleld

It's was Rouge the bat , she was inside a vent and she using her laptor to hacker his technologies . When she was former GUN agents . She's was join team Sonic (Freedom Fighters ) to against Eggman" That was cool" Rouge said

" GRRRRRRRRRR , ORBOT CUBOT . TO THE SECRET ROOM , RIGHT NOW !" Eggman yelled

" Yes boss" Orbot/Cubot salute

Eggman and his assist robots were going to secret room

Back to Sonic . Sonic has enter Eggman deck and find Eggman . Suddenly , Rouge was call Sonic from the mini headset .

"What up Rouge ?" Sonic said

" Sonic , Eggman has going to secret room " Rouge (call) asked Sonic

" A secret room ?!" Sonic said

"Yes , he must find secret weapon . You must stop him " Rouge (call) asked Sonic

"Ok . Rouge direct me and how to find the secret room ?" Sonic said

"Alright , you going left and right . So , if you saw a secret room . You must use a spin dash and destroy the gate ok " Rouge (call) asked Sonic

"OK" Sonic smirk

Sonic was going left . Back to his scheme , Eggman and 2 assist robots bring 7 chaos emeralds and even Master Emerald

 **Secret room**

Eggman and 2 assit robot has saw a Mystery Inventor

"Wow! What is that " Cubot said

" This is a Giant Dimesional Portal , that will hedgehog will trap inside here. Now , Activator this Portal now!" Eggman said

"Yes boss" Cubot/Orbot said

All generator has active , Eggman bring all 7 chaos emerald and Master emerald to the portal "Soon or late , Sonic will trap here" Eggman smirk

"Hurry up , you 2" Eggman yelled

"Ok boss " Orbot said

Orbot was pull a Eletronic Power and Cubot was open Computer . However , Giant Portal has active "HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA, YES,YES,YES . IT WORK HAHAHAAHAHAH!" eggman laugh

Suddenly , a explosion in a gate . Eggman was shock " HMMM !? " he look back and he saw It's was Sonic and Tails , Knuckles , Amy , Cream, Rouge . Eggman was anger " S S S SONIC ?! GRRRRR "

"Give up now Eggman " Sonic yelled

" Too late , Sonic . The Portal was operator now and I gonna trap you inside this portal ! " Eggman take a buttom

Knuckles was saw Master Emerald . He's was shock

"M My Master Emerald ?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE , YOU HAIRNOSE ! " Knuckles yelled

" AHAHAHAHAHAH , Sorry Knuckles . Your Master Emerald is fine now , but . You see , all the 7 Chaos Emeralds has belong to me and I'm be come unstoppable !" Eggman smirk "OH . I'am almost forgot Sonic . That portal has open now and save good bye now my friends and-" Eggman smirk

"Mr . Eggman stop . You'll make a big mistake . Please don't do that ! " Cream yelled

"Chao Chao " Cheese said

" Eggman , you going to far now ! " Amy yelled

"THIS IS TIME NOW OVER SONIC , PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM ! " Eggman push buttom

Portal has open and absorb " GUYS , Look out !" Sonic yelled . Sonic and Friends find to hold tie .

Eggman , Orbot Cubot has broading to Egg Mobile and close a glass door from His mobile " Farawell Blue HEDGEHOG !HAHAHAAHAHAH!" Eggman smirk " WHAT THE !? "

Suddenly , a portal has been Overload . This Portal has make a big hole and asborb all inventors and 7 Chaos Emerald , Master Emerald . Knuckles has saw Master Emerald to Big hole

"NO , MY MASTER EMERALD !" KNUCKLES yelled , Knuckles disengage a pole and he save Master Emerald

"KNUCKLES NO , DON'T DO THAT ! " Sonic yelled

" SORRY SONIC , I HAVE TO SAVE THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles yelled and crying

Knuckles has grab Master emerald . Unfortunately , Knuckles and his Master Emerald trap inside a big hole , All Sonic Friends yelled Knuckles " NOO!"

"Boss , this portal has overload in 100%" Orbot said

"You need shut down this now boss !" Cubot yelled

"I can't , we need to find get out here !"Eggman yelled

"TO LATE BOSS , THE PORTAL HAS COME TO A BLACK HOLE !" Orbot yelled

"WHAT!" Eggman yelled

Finally , The Black Hole has open bigger and absorb all Eggman Fleets and scraps and Sonic friends " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone yelled . But now , black hole has closed . But where is Sonic friends and Eggman , find out next Monday . See You late

 **All characters belong to Sega and Hasbro**


End file.
